date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Origami Tobiichi
|Blood Type = A}} is one of the main female protagonist of the Date A Live series. She is a highly intelligent classmate of Shido who is athletic, "beautiful", and the most famous person in Shido's school. Summary Origami is a top student in her school both in terms of academics and sports. Of course, none of the student body and facility members know that she is a member of the AST with a few exceptions unknown to her. Origami is a very skilled wizard but can lose herself in her emotions when it comes to dealing with Spirits in combat. For unknown reasons, Origami is romantically interested in Shido. Her devotion towards him causes her to develop stalking habits such as sniffing his gym clothes. Shido is also the only person not related to any military institutions who knows that Origami is part of AST. After being transformed into a Spirit by Phantom, she realizes that Phantom is the Spirit that made Kotori into a Spirit. She concludes that Phantom probably killed her parents on the same day and travels to the past with the help of Kurumi to save them. She attacked Phantom soon after, but finds out that their battle caused the attack that killed her parents. She then realized that the enemy who killed her parents was herself all along. The realization pushed her to the abyss of despair, creating the negative emotions that caused her to inverse as the time traveling ended. Appearance Origami has the appearance of a young, attractive female with blue eyes, and short, silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut with three hair-clips in the right part of her hair. After becoming a Spirit, the color of her eyes turned from blue, to light blue and white. In the new timeline, Origami is initially shown with much longer hair reaching down to her waist, before cutting it back down to its usual length after having her Spirit powers sealed. She usually wears the Raizen High girl uniform like her female classmates when at school. Origami's height is stated to be 152cm, and her three sizes are B75/W55/H79. In her AST Combat Wiring Suit, Origami's appearance is more fierce. Her hair clips are not worn, instead a pair of sensors are attached to her hair with armor covering her from her shoulders to her hands, as well as a part of her body and legs except for her thighs. Her chest is seen at the top of the transparent suit that reveals her belly. Origami's Astral Dress resembles a wedding dress, reflecting her childhood dream of wanting to be a cute bride. In this form, she wears a golden crown with a white veil attached to it. She has a white bow with a gem attached to her neck. Additionally, there are gold extensions attached to both her hips and forearms. The edges of her skirt fold together like flower petals, while the tips of her skirt are also gold in color. Personality Old Timeline Origami is a person that rarely openly talks with other people unless needed with only a few exceptions such as Shido Itsuka and Tohka Yatogami. She isn't a shy person, but more of an unsocial type of person. She can be a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill, she's also willing to do something someone else wouldn't to accomplish such goals as shown when she did everything Shido asked of her when he was trying to get her to not like him which shocked everyone around her. Due to a Spirit killing her parents 5 years ago, Origami has harbored an intense hatred and hostility towards all spirits, as whenever she sees a spirit, she loses all of her common sense and tries to kill it any way she could possibly can. This hatred is shown to be strong enough that she was willing to kill Kotori despite the fact she knew she was Shido's sister, and only stopped because he pleaded for her to not kill Kotori, and told her about Phantom's existence. As the series progressed, Origami has shown a growing desire to obtain power. This eventually caused her to join DEM, and later, after she was defeated, to accept a Sephira Crystal that turned her into a Spirit. Although disgusted that she became what she had always despised, Origami was somewhat satisfied that she finally gained the power to fight evenly against Spirits. She thus decided that she would become the Spirit that kills the other Spirits, and then would end her own life when her job was done, but the event caused her to be unable to face Shido after she transformed into a Spirit, immediately flee, despite the fact that she was in the middle of using her strongest attack against Tohka. After finding the truth of her parents' death, Origami suffered an emotional breakdown and inversed. In this state, Origami is emotionally dead and completely unresponsive to everything around her. She is compared to a corpse, as Kurumi noted that she had fallen into an unrecoverable state. This Origami continues to exist into the new timeline, as all of her memories are retained. The New Timeline Origami eventually inherits her identity after resolving her emotional issues. New Timeline Because Shido prevented the deaths of Origami's parents by her Spirit self's hands, Origami never "entrusted" him with her emotions and became an avenger, as such the new timeline's Origami is a more cheerful girl, even questioning at times if it was actually right for the AST to try to kill Spirits. She was shown to be quite a bit more shy and, for lack of a better word, normal than the old Origami when it came to Shido asking her out on a date, where she found herself constantly trying to find the best way to reply to it. She also has no idea about the fact that she has Spirit powers, which were inherited from the old timeline alongside her memories. However, while the old timeline's Origami does continue to exist within her, she is suppressed for the sake of her own sanity, due to the catatonic state of mind that version of her is still stuck in. Old Origami manifests often during her date with Shido through rather perverted and/or stalker-like actions, much to her confusion, embarrassment and even horror. When she senses Mana, her original self's hatred of spirits takes over and she immediately transforms into her inverse form. Later, when the new Origami actually meets the original Origami and fuses with her, it is finally possible for Shido to save her from her unrecoverable state. It's revealed that the old Origami personality never actually loved Shido, but depended upon him, but the new Origami did come to love him on their date. Following this event, Origami regains her memories from the original timeline, cuts her hair short again, but she lets go of her long time grudge against spirits and "reclaims" the emotions she entrusted to Shido five years ago. She also admits that she is now genuinely in love with Shido, and will not surrender to Tohka, as she states that, while she no longer hates Spirits, she, the , is still the 's enemy for this reason. Oddly, realizing her true feelings for Shido rather than just having him as an emotional crutch for her sanity has made Origami even more blatant in her already stalker-like tendencies to gain his affections. This is very likely to be either a result of simply knowing no other way to act around him, or evidence that she is now even more obsessed with gaining his attention than she was before. In Volume 12, it's mentioned that both timeline's personalities have been reconstructed and mixed together, but her new timeline's personality is the more dominant due to her body being the result of the new timeline. The traits of her old timeline's personality usually tends to manifest when around Shido or when being competitive against Tohka, and her new timeline's personality usually shows in normal and everyday situations or when she panics over her actions towards Shido in private. She's also now very concerned about what Shido might think of her, often worrying if her actions towards him will make him think she's weird. As of the new timeline, she also has debates in her mind represented by an Angel and a Devil that try to decide which action to take. Surprisingly, the Devil is the reasonable one while the Angel tries to make her follow her desires. The Angel is represented by her old timeline's appearance, while the Devil is represented by her new timeline's appearance when she had her long hair. Their debates often lead to Origami losing focus towards reality quite often and are the possible explanation for some of her behavior. History Background Before 5 years ago, Origami seemed to have once been just an ordinary girl. At school, her favorite subject was noted to be math, while her weakest subject was noted to be the Japanese language. Her favorite food was gratin, while her hated food was celery. Back then, her dream was to become a cute bride. Old Timeline However, 5 years ago, when Origami was returning home, her neighborhood was caught in a huge fire. Worried about her parents she went in to her house and was happy to see that they were both safe. However, at that moment a mysterious laser of shining light descended on them from above, hitting and killing her parents and causing a shockwave that knocked Origami back. Looking into the sky Origami saw a being she could only describe as an angel. Realizing that thing killed her parents, Origami swore she would one day kill it. She was comforted soon after by Shido Itsuka and became emotionally dependent upon him as a result. It is noted that, from that moment on Origami's dream changed to just killing that Spirit'' and became obsessed with trying to obtain the power to do so. She began to push herself to excel in all subject and also no longer cared about food, only eating to gain the adequate amount of nutrients to make her body strong. Afterwards Origami was taken in by an aunt who lived nearby. She was a former AST member and through her Origami learned about the Spirits.Through her aunt's connections, Origami was able to become a member of the AST after she was proven to be compatible with the Realizer. New Timeline As a result of Shido using Kurumi's twelfth bullet to travel back in time to 5 years ago, Origami's past was greatly altered. Shido was successfully able to prevent the deaths of Origami's parents. However, this would cause Shido to be hit by the laser of shining light instead. After seeing someone seemingly sacrifice himself to prevent her parents from being killed by a Spirit, Origami felt powerless and vowed to never let someone die to protect her again, wanting to be the one who protect others . Because of this Origami would still end up joining the AST, but this time not for revenge but in order to protect others. Unfortunately, Origami's parents would still end up dying, this time during a traffic accident, a year later. At some point, the Spirit powers and memories from the Origami from the old timeline would transfer to her. However, in order to prevent her mind from breaking, Origami developed a split personality. The Origami of the new timeline would have control normally, with the Origami from the old timeline becoming the dominant personality when assuming her inverse form. Whenever Origami sensed spirit mana, she would transform into her inverse form and end up fighting the Spirit whom the spirit mana belonged to. This brought her often in conflict with the AST and DEM as well. Because of this she would often transform into her inverse form during her missions as an AST member, but from all Origami and the AST knew she was only blacking out and it was never discovered why. As a result of this, along with the fact the she had also began to question if the Spirits are truly evil, Origami would end up leaving the AST and transfer to Raizen High School shortly after Shido returned to this new timeline. Tohka Dead End During the first day of school after Spring break, Origami approached Shido. She seemed to known him, despite Shido not knowing Origami. As Origami asked if he doesn’t remember her, Shido replies that he doesn’t. Despite this rejection, Origami remains emotionless. Throughout the first class lesson, Shido can feel Origami staring at him. When the spacequake alarm sounds, Origami runs to the opposite direction of the shelter. Flying in formation with her AST team, they confront the Spirit <Princess>. After seeing Shido in the battlefield, she rushes down and confronts the Spirit in close combat quarters with her laser blade . The two continue fighting until the Spirit is declared lost and disappears. As they were arriving at the JGSDF - Tenguu Base, she wonders to herself why Shido was there, and how that she remembers him as the boy from that time. After arriving on the base, she is congratulated by her commander, Kusakabe Ryouko, who tells her that she did a good job. However, Origami reminds her that she didn’t defeat the Spirit, it just chose to vanish. However, Ryouko scolds Origami by calling her thought process suicidal, since they were dealing with a natural disaster that had intelligence. However, while acknowledging her superior’s statements, she reconfirms her resolve to defeat the Spirits before leaving. The next day, she confronts Shido and asks him why he was there yesterday, to which he responds that he was looking for his sister. Afterwards, she asks to him to keep her AST activities a secret. Before leaving, she tells him that a Spirit killed her parents 5 years ago, and she wants to prevent future tragedies like hers. As Shido was escaping from Tamae-sensei, he accidently bumps into Origami. Kotori then gives Shido the command to try to flirt with Origami. Despite Shido saying weird stuff like smelling her gym clothes, she merely emotionlessly replied that she did the same thing. Origami tells him that she is happy and that she’s been watching them ever since they were in put into the same class together. Much to Shido’s surprise, she agrees to Shido’s request for a date. However, the conversation was interrupted by the sound of a spacequake alarm, and Origami leaves to join her comrades. Origami, along with the rest of the AST squad, was ordered to be on standby, since the Spirit was indoors and their Realizers had difficulty working in closed areas. They then proceeded to launch a rainstorm of bullets in order to lure out the Spirit. However, after seeing that Shido was also inside, she rushed in recklessly in order to try to protect him, despite Ryouko warning her against acting recklessly. However, the Spirit merely responded by summoning her Angel, causing a large explosion that blew Origami away. As she is recovered by a helicopter, Ryouko scolds her for her recklessness. The next day, she watches as Shido was accompanied by another girl. However, upon further inspection, she saw that the girl looked identical to the Spirit . She proceeded to stalk the pair as they went on their date. She then stated her position and ID code before asking AST to send her one observation machine. She then follows the two to Tenguu Station. Ryouko calls her to inform that there is a 98.5% match between the girl and the Spirit . However, they must wait from permission from higher ups before she can unleash her sniper rifle on the Spirit. After getting approval, she fires her round, but Shido jumps in the way in order protect Tohka. Origami stood unresponsive after seeing what she did, complexly horrified by her own actions. However, before she could regain her composure, she is attacked by an unhinged Tohka, who lets out a relentless attack that easily shatters Origami’s Territory. In her hazy vision, Origami prepared herself for the final blow, but the attack is stopped by Shido, who was revived as he flew down from the sky. The next day, Origami came in to class covered in bandages. Despite using the medical Realizer for treatment, her injuries were still there. She apologizes to Shido for her previous actions, to which Shido quickly accepts since their classmates were quickly starting to spread rumors. As Tohka announces herself as a new transfer student, she voices her shock at why she was at school. As Tohka decides to sit next to Shido, the two continue to glare at each other as class begins to start. Yoshino Puppet Origami intervenes as Shido is about to eat a cookie made by Tohka. Throwing a fork with extreme precision, she breaks the cookie just as Shido was about to eat it. She tells Shido that it's unsafe to eat Tohka's cookies, since she was unhygienic when making them. Instead, she offers Shido her perfectly organized cookies. Tohka rebukes her by saying that it is impossible for her cookies to taste nice. As a result, Shido is forced to eat both girl's cookies at the same time. When seeing this, Origami tells Tohka that Shido ate her cookie 0.02 seconds faster. The next day at school, Origami overhears a conversation between Shido and Tonomachi. Her interest is suddenly peaked when she overhears Shido telling Tonomachi that he was in the maid fraction. When noticed by Shido, she greeted him good morning in a monotonous tone, causing Tonomachi to wonder why Shido is the only one to get a greeting from her. During lunch break, she and Tohka start fighting over who gets to eat lunch with Shido. This causes Shido himself to intervene and say that they should all eat together. During the meal, she glanced suspiciously at why Shido and Tohka had the same bento box. Shido tells her that it was something that they both got from the lunch vendor. However, Origami calls him out on the lie, revealing to Shido that she knows that he bought that lunch box 154 days ago at a discount shop in front of the station for 1580 Yen. At that moment, the spacequake alarm went off, causing Origami to leave in order to rejoin her comrades in the AST. Along with her squad, Origami was ordered to be on stand-by since the Spirit had taken cover within a department store. Still, Origami asks Ryouko for the permission to attack. However, her captain told her that they were on standby, since there was no need for that much collateral damage when their target is the passive , and not the Spirit . Hearing that name reminds Origami of her new classmate. She thinks to herself, much to her frustration, how her reports and AST investigation proved inconclusive. Despite her efforts, she was not able to prove that Tohka was the Spirit . At that moment, she felt that she saw Tohka’s presence walking towards the department store. However, she quickly dismisses this oversight, concluding that she had merely becoming edgy Itsuka Disaster After being sealed, Origami personality starts to fluctuate, with her original personality resurging when she is around Shido. After Shido and Tohka arrive at school, they find out that she had taken Shido’s indoor shoes in order to warm them up. Then, she apologizes after being told that Shido had to use slippers because of her actions. However, she reaches out to hug Shido, telling him that she will act as a temperature regulator system for him. After feeling that Shido’s temperature was high, she asks if he has a fever. After hearing this, she runs away surprised over what she is doing. As she looks to herself in a mirror, she asks herself if Shido would think of her as a weird girl now. As Shido comes over to check up on her, her original personality resurfaces again. Despite being confused by her own actions, she asks him to examine her body because she was feeling a little bit sick. Later during the physical examination, she deliberately gets a measurement that is one parameter above Tohka’s. When Tohka accuses her of this, she replies that it was just a coincidence, but later refuses Tohka’s demand for her to go first next time. Like everyone else, she was shocked when Shido collapsed. While at the ’s underground facility, she comments that Shido’s behavior looked like a Spirit that could not control its power. She tells everyone that she can’t consider Shido a normal human because he has the power to seal a Spirits’ power. When Natsumi questions if is hiding something from them, Origami replies that she is unsure if even knows the cause for Shido’s power, but also adds that has too many mysteries surrounding them. While grateful to , she wonders why they would protect the Spirits and do such a dangerous action without any sort of payment. After Kotori and Reine arrive and explain the situation, they offer each Spirit a chance to enter the medical room individually and take turns kissing Shido. However, Origami requests to be last, and asks if the room had a lock, causing everyone to think it would be better if they went together. However, after entering the hospital room, they were surprised to see that Shido had already left. After finding Shido, Origami and the others were surprised by the new flirtatious personality he had. Once Shido asks everyone to make him fall in love, Origami suggests that they invite Shido to a nudist beach. However, her suggestion is turned down, and they decide to go for swimsuits instead. During her date with Shido, she changes into a gorgeous dress. Then, she makes plans to secretly spike Shido’s drink. However, her new personality intervenes and she ends up being the one drunk instead. Despite this, her actions while drunk are enough to win Shido over. After Shido’s condition reached its critical state, Origami secretly follows Kotori after she said that she would resolve the situation by herself. Pointing a gun towards Kotori, she asks her what she is doing. After Kotori replies that she is going to kill Shido using , she asks if ’s policy is to kill Shido when he is no longer useful to him. Kotori replies that his is not the case, they did want to use Shido, but by the time that found him, he had already sealed her powers. Presently, Shido is a walking time bomb unless they can get him to seal all the Spirits and extract his powers in the form of a new Sephira Crystal. After hearing that word, Origami remembers it as the item that had turned her into Spirit. However, the other Spirits arrive and convince Kotori not to give up. At that moment, starts activating anyway. Origami asks if it was because Kotori had just dropped the launch control. However, Kotori replies that they trigger control device wasn’t created so that it could be easily tampered with. However, that moment Shido is saved by . While all the other Spirits stare at the mosaic being, Origami stares at the mysterious being cautiously, remembering how she was able to turn her into a Spirit. However, Phantom merely states that she has given them a chance to save Shido. After the first group had successfully kissed Shido, Kotori and Origami assume their limited Astral Dresses, and prepared for battle. Origami uses her teleportation ability to get close enough to kiss Shido. Immediately afterwards, she teleports herself out of the way in order to provide an opportunity for Kotori to get close to Shido. As Kotori was struck by Shido’s , Origami calls out her name. However, Kotori assures her that she is fine because of her regeneration ability. After Shido is saved, Origami is among the group that walks in on Tohka kissing Shido. Origami responds that she can’t get be off guard with Tohka. Nia Creation After the failure of the visual novel plan, Kotori recruits the help of the other sealed Spirits in order to persuade Nia. Origami asks if Nia saying that she can only love 2D means manga and anime characters, which Kotori confirms as true. While deep in thought as the others continue the conversation, Origami suggests that they create a manga with Shido’s life as the basis of the story, which the other Spirits agreed was a good plan. After Kotori issued the sales challenge to Nia at Comico, the Spirits decided to each draw Shido to see who is most capable of being the main artist. While Origami’s drawing was very beautiful, Kotori shrieked upon seeing the age-inappropriate content involving her and Shido in a naked embrace. While Origami was confused, Kotori explained that they were going to hold their booth at an under 18 gallery, so the content of what she drew was prohibited. Eventually, it was decided that Natsumi would be the main artist, with Origami, Shido, and the Yamai Sisters as the supporting artists.Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 3 For the next two days, Origami was among the drawers working tirelessly on both the name and illustration. When the doujin was finally completed, Origami participated in Comico as a staff member selling copies of the manga. Upon Kotori’s suggestion, she invited her old friends at AST to come to buy copies of the manga. Despite Mikie’s pleas, she refused to return to AST and cited Shido as the major reason for why she has changed so much. When Ryouko states that the other girls looked familiar, Origami repeatedly told her it was just her imagination. Giving up, the AST members leave after buying the doujin and Origami returns to work.Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 4 After tying with Nia in sales, Origami is present outside as one of the Spirits celebrating when Nia said that she would give Shido a second chance. However, things took a worse when Nia suddenly started inversing. Combating the monsters that Nia summoned through , Origami and the other Spirits assumed their limited Astral Dress. Origami blew away the creatures with ’s laser. However, she was rendered immobile after Nia used her demon king to force to fire at its owner. As Artemisia knocked Shido back, Origami recovered enough to grab Shido before he hit the ground. While doing so, she voiced her surprise at why Artemisia was here. Like everyone else, she was shocked at how Westcott was able to steal Nia’s demon king.Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 5 After DEM left, Origami told Natsumi to use her powers to transform Nia’s wounds into a healthy body without injuries. Afterwards, she waits alongside Shido and the others to hear Nia’s status after undergoing surgery with the medical Realizer. She accompanied everyone else outside to see the first sunrise of the New Year. After Nia said that she became a Spirit 30 years ago, Origami voiced her surprise that the manga artist had been a Spirit for that long. Like everyone else, she was stunned after Nia said that every Spirit use to be human.Light Novel Volume 13, Epilogue Media *Light Novel **Appearances:'' ***Volume 1-14 ***Date A Live Encore ***Date A Live Encore 2 ***Date A Live Encore 3 ***Date A Live Encore 4 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 1-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 *Manga **Date A Live (2012) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1-6 **Date A Live (2013-2014) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1- **Date AST Like ***''Appearances:'' Volume 1-4 *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities Wizard Equipments & Weapons: *Combat Wiring Suit *Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) ** ** *Technology & Equipment ** ** ** ** * As a Wizard, She was the vanguard and the current "Ace" for the AST. Her skills as a member of the AST were noted to be quite phenomenal, as she was the only one who at first could manage to fight a Spirit close quarters (although she still lost), and she was also the most extreme, hoping to kill Yoshino by first dropping a building on her dome. She managed to utilize the CR-Unit , which is noted to be very dangerous and difficult to handle, in fact no one else but her has proven to be capable of using it long enough to actually put it to practical use. She was even able to land a hit on the world's most powerful Wizard, Ellen, which Ellen herself considers worthy of praise. Finally, using she was capable of destroying a satellite bomb alone, a task which previously took Shido and multiple Spirits to combined their powers to destroy. Likewise, she was able to pressure 4 sealed Spirits into a corner with this unit and would have succeeded in killing them if Tohka hadn't regained her full powers. Even then, she was capable of fighting against Tohka at full power. However, the enormous stress put on her brain left her vulnerable until she was ultimately defeated. Spirit Form Angel: Metatron (絶滅天使 （メタトロン）, Zetsumetsu Tenshi, lit., "Angel of Extinction") Weapon: Crown Astral Dress: Ehyeh (神威霊装・一番 （エヘイエー ）, Shin'i Reisou: Ichiban, "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 1") As a Spirit, Origami's spirit powers are of long range type, attacking her enemies from a distance with lasers of shining light and creating some distance between them when they get too close. With her spirit powers, Origami is able to fight on par with Tohka at full strength, even having somewhat of an advantage against her because Tohka's spirit powers are of close range type making her a bad match for Origami's long range abilities. Origami has also shown the ability to fly. Her Angel, Metatron, is a set of golden, feather like, pillars that surround her and, when put together, resembles a large crown. The pillars can shoot out lasers of shining light from their tips, each of which have proven strong enough to pierce Tohka's Astral Dress when she does not create a barrier around herself. Tohka has also claimed that even if she does create a barrier around herself the lasers would still be able to pierce through. Metatron can also take on various formations and each of these formations have shown to have a special ability. So far, Metatron has displayed the following formations: *'Shemesh - The Sun （シェメッシュ）': The floating pillars spin around her, gathering light particles in which she can release as a rain of energy blasts. *'Mal'akh - Heavenly Wings （マルアク）': By taking on a wing-like formation and folding the pillars behind her back, Origami is able to fly and achieve great speeds. *'Kadour - Sword of Light （カドゥール）': By breaking formation, the pillars can each attack its target(s) individually, making it look as if they have a will of their own. *'Artelif - Crown Cannon （アーティリフ）': By making all of the pillars take on a circular formation and pointing their tips in the same direction, Origami can shoot out a beam of pure shining light. *''Unnamed Defensive Formation'': By making the pillars surround her, Origami can use their shining light to create a barrier that can block incoming attacks. Finally, Origami has shown the ability to transform herself into light and teleport herself. This (unnamed) ability automatically activates when she is about to be hit by an attack and teleports her a few meters away. However, the position she is going to be teleported to can be predicted and intercepted. Also, after teleporting herself she cannot dodge an attack by teleporting again in quick succession. Tohka theorizes that Origami either can't teleport continuously or that she can't teleport away from an attack she couldn't predict. Tohka also theorized that, if Origami is caught in an attack that is so large that it reaches to everything within the range of her teleportation, she cannot avoid taking damage. Inverse Form Demon King: Satan (救世魔王 (サタン), Kyuusei Maou, lit., "Demon King of Salvation") Weapon: Spiked crown Astral Dress: ''Unnamed'' After prolonged exposure to negative emotions when she found out that she was the one who killed her parents, Origami transformed into her other form, which, according to Westcott, is the true form of Spirits in the bordering dimension. She obtains , a darker and sinister version of . Much like Tohka, her Astral Dress becomes much darker and more revealing and she gains a veil over her head. Presumably, Origami has the same powers as the ones aforementioned, but with a dark coloration instead. Origami has no control over her body in this form, attacking everything and everyone in sight. However, this could also be because of the shock she suffered when she found out the truth. Quotes *(To Reine Murasame) “I want……….to be stronger. Not relying on anything, enough…………..to protect Shido………… ” ''Light Novel Volume 5, Chapter 5 *(To Phantom) ''“I…….want power. Even if I have to leave everything. Even if I have to sacrifice everything…..! I want the absolute power to grant my dear wish! I want…….The strongest power that no one can reach!” Light Novel Volume 10, Chapter 3 *(To Tohka Yatogami) “I will now wield this power to defeat the Spirits. I will become the Spirit that kills Spirits. Once I eliminate all Spirits----I will erase the last one, me” Light Novel Volume 10, Chapter 3 Trivia * Due to her stalking habits, Origami has detailed information about Shido from his ID data to his health check-up report. *Origami is considered a genius in many fields including academics, sports, and cooking. *Tobiichi's first name, Origami may be a reference to the traditional Japanese art of paper folding arts known as Origami. *Origami may have been born with albinism as neither of her parents possessed white hair. *Origami's rank in the JGSDF is the same level as the Enlisted officers, Master Sergeant. *Origami shared her family name "Tobiichi" with Makina Tobiichi of Sōkyū no Karma series, another Sci-fi romance series written by Kōshi Tachibana, though their relation to each other is unknown. *Origami has the character for "One" in her surname (鳶「一」), referring to the first Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life: "Crown", which also refers to the admirable intelligence that Origami possesses. * Her Angel, Metatron, means "The One Who Guards". * Her Astral Dress, Ehyeh, means "I Will Be" or "I Will Be What I Will Be". *There are multiple instances of foreshadowing to Origami's transformation into a Spirit and the demise of her parents by her own hands: ** Her surname Tobiichi contains a number character, a trait that all of the spirits possess. ** The background of Volume 10 is a town in flames, hinting that Origami had a role in the fire in Tengu City 5 years ago. ** After Origami joined the DEM Industries in Volume 9, the name of the CR-Unit she received is called , which is named after the notorious traitor who fought and fatally wounded his own father, King Arthur. This also mirrors the fact that Origami murdered her own father (and mother), albeit by accident. ** Before her parents' death, Origami has stated her dream was to become a beautiful bride. This foreshadows the appearance of her Astral Dress . ** On multiple occasions, Origami has displayed a lack of care for the civilians' safety when combating the Spirits, such as mistakenly sniping Shido in Volume 1. This hints that her parents will also be killed in the crossfire. *Before her parent's deaths, Origami's sole dream was to become a cute bride. Her Astral Dress directly reflects this aspect of her personality. According to the author, he made it so because the idea of Origami in a wedding dress is "scary". *Ultimately, Origami's obsession with Shido is described as the only remaining lifeline she has to sanity and a sense of normal life, which explains her stalker nature. **Origami herself states at the end of Volume 11 that her feelings of obsession were of reliance and not actual love, but now her feelings actually are of love towards him. *It is said that she is equal in strength to Tohka in both Spirit and Inverse Forms. * As stated in Volume 10, Origami's hatred towards the Spirits is so strong that after she became one she said she will kill herself. ** As of Volume 11, this hatred is gone due to the memory of realizing that she was the spirit who killed her parents. References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Spirit Category:Former AST Category:Student Category:Ratatoskr Category:Movie Characters Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Manga Characters Category:Inverse Spirit Category:Former Human Category:Former DEM Category:Former Antagonists Category:Secondary Movie Characters